


Magic & Wicked Smiles

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Musicals, Song Lyrics, Wicked - Freeform, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: A song fic from the musical " Wicked", this is also a Wicked AU.Dean turned quickly, and once he got a look at the soon to be prince of Oz and the most popular man in the university as well, he for the first time felt his heart start to race.  He couldn’t believe that his best friend was going to be ruling over this kingdom with a man who could seem to charm even the coldest of cold hearted people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE SONG WORDS TO WICKED OR THE SONG "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE" FROM WICKED!!! Here are the words/ song if needed. WICKED AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO THAT BELONG TO THE PRODUCERS, NOT ME.   
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/idinamenzel/aslongasyouremine.html

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

“ So you are the famous Dean Winchester?”

Dean turned quickly, and once he got a look at the soon to be prince of Oz and the most popular man in the university as well, he for the first time felt his heart start to race. He couldn’t believe that his best friend was going to be ruling over this kingdom with a man who could seem to charm even the coldest of cold hearted people. Dean quickly gathered his thoughts, taking his emerald green hand and slightly adjusting his black, long sleeved sweater and glasses. 

“ Yes,you must be the wonderful Castiel. “

“ Please, call me Cas.”

Cas outstretched his hand to shake Deans, Dean gently took his hand and shook it. That is when Sam walked in. If only Sam knew how lucky he was to have caught someone as gentle and handsome as Cas. Sam laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on his scruffy cheek.   
“ It’s so good to see you two are getting along so well! After everything, I thought maybe Dean here would not be so happy to see you. Now, we have a meeting with the headmaster. They do not like to be kept waiting. You two can get to know each other later. For we can’t just keep the headmaster waiting, but also the rest of Oz! There is already such a big crowd forming to see the great Witch! Come on honey.”

With that Sam took Cas’s hand into his and tugged him out of the room. Cas just before exiting the door, turned to look at Dean, giving him a smile and Dean thought maybe it was just the lights but he could have sworn there was a twinkle in Cas’s eyes, making Dean’s stomach turn into butterflies. Dean took a few deep breaths, calming his nervousness then straightened up and walked out of the room, joining Sam and Cas. 

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Dean’s heart was racing like crazy as he was flipping through his spellbook. He looked over at Sam who just had an expression on his face that the closest expression to describe it as was despair and hurt. Sam then shook his head and ran after Cas as he was being dragged away by the guards, Dean wanted to yell out in anger, he wanted to cry at the frustration and so many more emotions. The only thought that he kept hearing in his head was;

“ How did it all go wrong?” 

Dean had messed up and now Cas was going to get killed because of him. Dean had also turned someone into a cowardly lion, turned bobby into a tin man and so much more. All Dean wanted was to just be happy and learn alongside the wizard! He never meant for all of this to happen the way it did. Dean grabbed his short, now messy hair as he tried to think. He then gasped as the book flipped open to a spell. He then quickly placed his hands over the pages and started to quickly chant out the words. 

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

He could not see the scene in front of him. Luckily the spell had worked, but at what cost? Now Cas was a scarecrow, but was it too late when the spell started to work? Dean, with tear filled eyes, dropped to his knees in front of the hay stuffed body. He gently pulled it into his arms,and gently rocked Cas back and forth in his green arms as he looked at the many amounts of hay scattered all along the ground, he could only imagine that in place of the hay, was once Cas’s body parts. That thought alone broke Dean down and made him cry out and cling to Cas. That is when Dean felt a gentle hand touch his cheek. Dean’s eyes shot open and he was met with a weak but smiling face, even with a now fabric like face. Cas still had that gentle glow to him that made Dean’s heart melt. Just as Dean went to say how sorry he was, Cas shook his head and smiled softly. 

“ This is not your fault.”

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care

Cas and Dean had been running from the guards and found a safe hiding spot in the dark and damp woods with only the moonlight to guide their way. Cas gently took Dean’s hand in his and look him in the eyes. After Dean had explained everything, he still wasn’t angry at him, if anything he was grateful in a way. Cas had his eyes opened and he realized the thing that was missing in his life was Dean. That all this time, despite what people had said about him and that his skin was emerald green, that now was never going to change the fact about how he felt about Dean. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and he felt the fireworks go off all over again. That is when they both at the same time confessed their love for one another. Both of them blushed, though Cas could not really show it now, Dean knew he was. They both shared a soft giggle then slowly leaned into one another. As they both closed their eyes and their lips touched, they knew it was meant to be. The kiss became more passionate and Cas pulled Dean closer to him, as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. 

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Sam and Dean held hands, looking at each other as tears ran down their faces. Dean and cas had made their way back into the tower but knew the guards would be here soon to capture the “evil witch.” Dean had already explained to Sam what had happened and they had made up, sam also realized that Cas truly loved Dean as well. Although it pained him to admit that, he knew it was true and forgave Cas. Dean looked at the both of them and wiped the tears away from his face.   
“ No chick flicks ok? You know what I have to do, and I want you, Sam. To tell it like we planned, ok? “

Sam tried to speak but his lips trembled slightly as he tried not to shed more tears. Dean placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and squeezed softly. 

“ Sam, ok?..”

Sam nodded then hugged him tightly and whispered softly. 

“ Ok, Dean.”

After their hug, Dean went over and kissed Cas deeply for the last time. They gave each other one last and lovingly look. Dean sighed then slowly pulled on the curtain to hide Cas and Sam. 

“ Goodbye, Cas and Sam. I am so sorry.” Dean said with a sad smile.

After a few minutes of silence, the guards busted down the door. Cas had left the room and Sam watched the scene unfold from behind the curtain. Sam tried not to make a sound as he saw the outline of guards, the Headmaster, Dean, and some never seen girl with pigtails and a bucket. Dean went to try and defend himself but instead let out a blood curdling scream as the bucket that was filled with water, got splashed onto him. Sam watched the shadow in horror as Dean slowly melted into the ground and only left his pointy black, witch hat and black cape and clothes in the aftermath. 

After a few minutes and the now calmed down cheering that the evil witch was dead because a little girl from Kansas saved them all. Sam slowly pulled back the curtain and saw the hat. He slowly kneeled down and picked up the hat, holding it close to him and letting out a soft sob. For he not only just lost his best friend but his big brother as well. After a while, Sam got up and left the room, closing the door behind him, hoping to try and forget this night for the rest of his life, along with the events taking place only a few hours before. 

What is it?  
It's just, for the first time, I feel wicked.

Cas looked around the tower room, making sure no one was in the room. Once he saw the coast was clear, he ran over to where the pile of clothes where, moving it aside and knocked three times on the square panel in the floor. Dean slowly opened the secret door and climbed out of it with help from Cas. They both shared and deep, loving kiss then let out a sigh of relief. After they climb up to the tower’s window and got settled on Dean’s broomstick that Cas had brought with him as told. They both took one last look at the city that was lit up in celebration over the supposed death of Dean. Then flew off into the night sky and away from the Emerald city, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know this is a bit messy with the original storyline in the musical, so please forgive me. I adore this musical and it is one of my faves along with the song.


End file.
